The Adventures of Claire Densmore
by WillowTree1221
Summary: Some little stories about Claire. Movieverse(I will update this one every so often)
1. Chapter 1(A day in the Life of the kids)

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Miss Peregrines. I am making this about Claire from the movie because she's adorable and so cuteeeee! It's gonna be about her adventures and stuff. I'll name every chapter. Hope you enjoy! I love all the reviews from all the people! :) ok, time for the story! (Movieverse)**

 **Story one (A peculiar day in the Miss Peregrine household)**

 **Claire's POV (Of course)**

I was in my pink canopy bed surrounded by all of my favorite stuffies. There was Mr. Penguin, Mr. Otter, Mrs. Bunny, and Mrs. Bear. I opened my eyes slightly, it was really bright in my room. I rubbed my eyes and opened them completely. I looked over at a purple clock by my bed. The hand-things were at 9 and 6 which meant it was 9:30, I think. I'm still trying to learn how to tell time on a fancy clock.

I moved my stuffies out of the way so they wouldn't fall on the floor and get hurt. Bronwyn and I have already had to give them to Miss Peregrine to have her sew them. I never watched because I didn't want to watch them get stabbed with a needle. I got up and slipped off my bunny slippers. I walked over to my wardrobe to change into my pink, frilly dress. Once I changed, I put on my white socks and my pick shoes to go with the dress.

Next I went to the door. I was missing something… hmmm… Miss Bear! She was sitting on my bed, she has white fur and a red bow around her neck. I always had Miss Bear no matter what. I ran over to my bed and grabbed her. I gave her a big hug and said; "I'm sorry I almost left you here! I still love you Miss Bear!" I squeezed her tight. I walked out of the door, fully prepared this time! I skipped over to Bronwyn's room to get her. I knocked on the door and she opened the door. She was smiling and she had her favorite stuffie, Miss Rabbit. Miss Rabbit had brown fur and a purple bow around her left ear.

We went downstairs together to go to breakfast. We stepped into the dining room. Only about half the kids were up. Millard, Hugh, Bronwyn, and I were in the dining room. Only moments after we sat down, The twins, Horace and Fiona joined us. On the table there was fruit and yogurt for us.

We sat there for a while talking about our dreams. Hugh dreamt that he was one of his bees. He flew around the day that Jacob first came. Fiona dreamt that she was older and we had lives outside the loops. Bronwyn dreamt the day that she met us all. Millard didn't have one… The twins explained theirs but it was explained in a bunch of growls and grumbles.

Now it was time for Horace's dream. We all took a deep breath.

"Well, I dreamt that we all were in a huge fight and left the loop then Miss Peregrine died shortly after."

All of our faces went pale. I heard Hugh gulp and Fiona dropped her spoon, and Millard gasped.(Over dramatically though)

"Then my futuristic dream was," Said Horace(We all sighed in relief), "that there was a note in the kitchen, then all of the teens were missing." He said. He got up and checked the kitchen.

He came back a couple minutes later holding a little piece of paper. It had Miss Peregrine's hand writing on it. He read it out loud;

"Dear Children, I have gone out for the day to run some errands. Jacob and Olive have come with me. Emma and Enoch went to run the other half of my errands. I have left Horace in charge because he is the eldest here right now. Hugh, I know you're close but Horace is older. Thank you children, Miss Peregrine." Said Horace, reading the letter. Horace looked up and put the paper on the table. We all went back to the fruit and yogurt they left us.

After breakfast, the kids who weren't dressed yet went and got dressed. The ones who were walked into the conservatory. This left me, Millard, and the twins. We all sat in silence. I was sitting on the sofa kicking my feet up and down. About ten minutes later they came down stairs and we all sat there. We were reading a book called tales of the peculiar (MPHFPC book reference ;)!)

We got so sucked into the book that we stayed until lunch. We all put the book away and went to the kitchen. Horace and Millard prepared sandwiches while Fiona grew food while Hugh, and the twins helped carry it inside. Our lunch was sandwiches and cut up pieces of a giant peach that Fiona grew. The peach was perfectly ripe!

After lunch Olive, Jacob, and Enoch got home. They said that Miss Peregrine and Emma stayed to finish the errands. We all sat in the lounge thinking of what we could play.

"We could play tag?" Said Bronwyn with a sigh.

"No, we've played that 3 times yesterday!" Millard groaned.

"How about Chess?" Said Enoch, "We have been outside almost all day."(He pointed at Olive, Jacob and him)

"No, that's boring" Said Fiona, twirling her braids.

"Charades?" Asked Jacob, trying to help.

"How about simon says?" Said Horace. They all considered it.

"Wouldn't that mean whoever is Simon gets to make the others do WHATEVER they want them to do?" Said Enoch. Everyone said no after that.

"Hide-and-seek?" Hugh said.

"That sounds alright" Said Olive. The others nodded.

"Who will count?" Said Olive. Everyone looked at Millard.

"Why me?" He said. Hugh coughed and nudged his head slightly at Millard.

"I still don't get it.." He said.

"You're the invisible one!" Said Horace, "You could take off your clothes and hide, bird knows where!"

"Oooohhhhhhhhh….. Ok. 1...2...3...4.." He started counting.

We all took off. Olive, Bronwyn, and Hugh darted upstairs. The twins, Jacob, and Fiona ran outside and Millard and I stayed downstairs. I climbed into our coat and broom closet. I climbed into a corner and surrounded myself with brooms and made sure the coats covered my face. I held Miss Bear closely because I didn't like the dark. I took a deep breath once Millard called out 'ready or not here I come'.

I sat in there for about 20 minutes. Millard opened the closet door but didn't see me because shortly after, he closed the door. I sighed, hoping I would be found soon…

I must've fallen asleep because someone opened the door. It was Miss Peregrine. She looked worried as she dug through the closet. She touched my leg and started to dig me out. Once the brooms were out of the way I reached for her and she scooped me up. She hugged me then put me down.

"Claire, we were worried sick. Where were you when we called your name?" She said sternly.

"I'm…sorry…...I" I broke into tears because I hated when Miss Peregrine was mad. I ran upstairs into my room and closed the door. I jumped onto my bed and realized that Miss Bear was downstairs. I cried more.

I sat in my bed for awhile. Someone opened the door and closed it behind them. I shoved my face further into my pillows, crying still. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and it was Olive. Bronwyn was standing by my door with Miss Bear. Bronwyn walked over to me and handed me Miss Bear. I squeezed her so hard. "I'm sorry I left you in there Miss Bear"I said. Olive smiled and looked at me.

"Claire, Miss Peregrine wasn't mad at you, she was just worried."She said rubbing her hand on my back.

"She is mad! I could tell…. She's going to punish me, or worse, sell me!" I sobbed into my pillow.

"No she won't"Olive said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well, she never sold Enoch."She said. I looked up at her, she smiled and all three of us laughed. I wiped the tears from my eyes and took Olives hand. I took Bronwyn's hand with my other and we all walked downstairs together.

As we walked into the dining room, everyone looked at me. Fiona got up and Hugged me. I hugged her back then walked to my seat. Hugh sits next to me so he hugged me too. We ate our usual meal, turkey, carrots, peas, and potatoes.

After dinner Miss Peregrine took me to the conservatory while the rest got ready for movie time. She held my cheeks so I would pay attention and spoke.

"Claire, I am sorry that I sounded mad. I was stressed and I want you to know that I will never give up on you or anyone else. I understand you all were just playing a game." She kissed me on the forehead.

"Thank you Miss Peregrine!" I hugged her. She took my hand as we went to movie time.

 **The end! I had fun writing this! I will take any kinds of story requests. Thank you for reading sorry that is wasn't too detailed… I was focusing more on the story then the detail. See y'all next time, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2 (When a Bird Falls ill)

**Welcome to the second story about Claire! I hope you all enjoy another Claire story! My sister and I came up with this for a game… long story.**

 **(This one does change perspectives to Horace once but that's it the rest is Claire :])**

 **Story 2 (When a bird falls ill)**

 **Claire's POV**

 _I'm in a castle, is there an Earthquake?_ I thought while in my dreamland. _No, someone is shaking me_. My eyes shot wide open and Horace stopped shaking me.

"Sorry Claire, but have you seen Miss Peregrine? I had a terrible dream but now she is gone. I can't find her anywhere! Her door is locked too." He said in a panic. I was confused but then I shook my head, I understood. He looked down, disappointed.

I had realized I was his only hope in finding her. He got up from the edge of my bed. I heard slight sobbing and knew I had to do something. I got up and turned him around. Horace looked at me confused. I gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear,

"I don't like my favorite brother being sad so I'll tell you my secret, I know how to get into her room when it's locked."I said. I unlatched from the hug and wiped his tears. He smiled as I took his hand and we walked to Miss Peregrine's door. I walked over to the seat to the right of her room. I got on the floor and removed a box from underneath. I opened it up and there was a small golden key inside that unlocked her door. I gave it to Horace and he inserted it. He jiggled it around and the door unlocked.

I opened it up and looked inside. _No Miss Peregrine_ I thought and looked down at my slippers. Suddenly there was a squawk. I looked up again and there was Miss Peregrine in bird form. I ran over to her and said,

"Oh Miss Peregrine! Why are you a bird?" I said. She replied in squawks.

"Are you ill?" Horace asked. She nodded her head and flew over onto my shoulder. She rubbed her beak on my head which probably meant I'm sorry. I stroked her head with my hand. She then flew onto Horace's arm and we walked downstairs. She nudged her head over towards the kitchen. We walked in and there were pots and pans set out. I guess that's one thing that Miss Peregrine does before bed…

 **Horace's POV**

Miss Peregrine led me around the room helping me make all the kids some breakfast. For being in bird form, it was almost like she was there. I didn't really like cooking but I was the only older kid who was up and I don't think that Miss Peregrine would want Claire cooking. I ended making eggs and toast for everyone. Claire set the table and we both set out the breakfast together. Miss Peregrine knocked her beak against the other kids doors (Which meant breakfast) while we set the food out. Soon enough all of the kids joined us in the dining room.

"Where's Miss Peregrine?" Fiona asked.

"She's sick and is stuck as a falcon." Said Claire while pointing at Miss Peregrine.

"Will she turn back?" Hugh asked.

"If we give her proper treatment."I said. We all ate our breakfast in concern.

 **Claire's POV**

I was terrified about Miss Peregrine! I didn't want her to be stuck as a falcon. _My peculiar mom as a bird_ …I thought while I was sitting in the lounge while Emma read to The Twins, Bronwyn, and I. I guess I had zoned out for awhile because I heard 'the end' after what felt like 2 minutes of listening. We all walked out of the room.

"Do you want to have a tea party? Maybe you and I can stop thinkin' about Miss Peregrine then…" Bronwyn said. I looked up at her and nodded.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you Bronwyn." I said and hugged her.

We had set up our tea party in a spare room where we kept all the toys. There was a small table with four white chairs. The table was painted with a swirling tree. Birds, and flowers surrounded it. We got out an old white tablecloth with lace designs on it. Bronwyn went to ask Olive for tea while I got our tea set out for 4. We had set down Miss Bear and Miss Rabbit on seats across from each other. I found our tea set where every cup and saucer had big roses, tulips, and peonies on them. Bronwyn came back with sugar cubes and creamer. Olive came moments later with the tea. She poured it into the teapot and left the rest on a table near bye.

We spent hours in our tea party telling stories and jokes. It was the best time I had in weeks! We started to clean up and I came back to reality. Miss Peregrine was sick. When we finished cleaning I looked all over for the house for Miss Peregrine. I found her and Horace in the kitchen feeding her something I had seen Enoch making earlier. It was green and blue swirling together. He looked up at me.

"Hey Claire, Miss Peregrine is getting way better." He set her down on a chair and walked over to me.

"She will be fine I promise." He said and hugged me. There was a weird sound and I looked over his shoulder. Miss Peregrine was a human and got dressed really fast. Horace looked over as I pointed at her. He got up and hugged Miss Peregrine. I did too.

"You're okay! I am so glad." I said. I buried myself in her coat. She patted my back.

"I must've caught something while I was out for those couple of days." She said. Fiona came in the room.

"Horace I think-" She stopped and saw Miss Peregrine. She ran over and hugged her. Horace got everyone and they all came running in and hugging Miss Peregrine. Bronwyn and I stood to the side.

"See, she's alright." Said Bronwyn.

"Yeah, thank you."I said. I hugged Bronwyn and smiled.

 **There's the end of that story! I hope it's good. :) See you all next story!**


	3. Chapter 3(A Sick Little Princess)

(Sorry I haven't gotten around to fixing this chpter sooner, I was so busy the last couple weeks of school before break and I also caught a cold... Guess this chapter relates to my life right now.)Hi! I am taking a request from a recent guest on this to write where Claire gets sick and Miss Peregrine takes care of her. I hope you enjoy!

Claire's POV

I was in my dream kingdom before I woke up. It was this terrible scratching in my throat that woke me. I opened my eyes slightly and swallowed to see if the scratch was still there. It was and it was 10 times worse. It was almost like someone was digging in me. I completely opened my eyes and looked around my room. It looked like the sun was just rising. The clock on the side of my bed said 9:15. I grabbed Miss Bear to go to breakfast. I didn't bother getting dressed yet.

I walked into the dining room and sat down.

"Good morning Claire, how was your night?" Miss Peregrine asked. I tried to speak but it resulted in a coughing fit. Miss Peregrine gave me a concerned look. I took a couple sips of water which felt terrible because of my throat. I tried to speak again and managed to squeeze out a 'good' which hurt and my voice was very raspy.

"Claire, do you have a cold?" Miss Peregrine asked. I shrugged, then nodded. These symptoms were definitely for a cold.

After breakfast, Miss Peregrine sent Emma and I up to my room. I laid down in my bed and realized how tired I was. Emma tucked me in. She left the room for a few moments to get something and came back with a thermometer. She took my temperature and told me I had a fever too. I sighed knowing that today was going to be boring.

About 30 minutes later, Miss Peregrine came up to my room. She brought me some soup and a big glass of water. She put the water on my bedside table and cracked the window to let in the autumn breeze. When I finished the cup of water and the soup I layed back and fell asleep.

When I woke up again it was 7:32. I felt good enough to get up, so I did. I walked around a bit then someone knocked. I opened the door and looked. It was Miss Peregrine with more water. She walked me back over to my bed and sat me down. She told me to drink the whole cup.

"How are you feeling?" She asked after I finished.

"Better." I said. My throat felt better and I wasn't coughing too much./span/p  
"Your fever seems to be gone." She said feeling my forehead, "Would you like something to eat?" I nodded and she left the room to get me some food. I layed back thinking about random things.

I wonder why Miss Peregrine doesn't have a husband. She is so pretty… I thought before I trailed off into my own world.

Miss Peregrine came back with a plate of food. It was small, but still food. It had a small helping of meat, potatoes, and vegetables. She tied my hair back so it would be easier to eat. I picked up the meat and put it in my backmouth, chewed, swallowed, just like every day. When I was done eating I put the plate to the side.

"Miss Peregrine?" I asked

"Yes dear?"

"Why don't you have a husband? You are so very pretty."I said.

She smiled and said "Well, I am a Ymbryne, not a wife. I look after peculiar children. I don't believe anyone would marry me and I do need to give attention to my children."She said.

I could tell she wouldn't mind one. It must get terribly lonely taking care of children and no one to complain to

"Do you ever get lonely?" I asked.

"Well, sometimes I have no one to talk to."She said. I hugged her. I understood how she felt. It's like trying to talk about something when no one is there. No one at all. No one to understand. When we pulled away from the hug I kissed her forehead because she always kissed my forehead when trying to make me feel better.

"Well sweetheart, I'd better go put your plate away." She said. She took my plate downstairs to wash it.

At 7:52 Miss Peregrine left. Someone knocked at my door at 8:00. I said 'come in'. It was Horace.

"Are you feeling good enough to come to the reset?" He asked.

"Yeah, it might be hard to walk though." I said, sighing. He nodded. I thought he would just leave but instead he came and picked me up. He carried me outside and set me down. Bronwyn took one of my hands and I held Miss Bear in the other.

We watched the reset and then Miss Peregrine carried me to bed. She tucked me into bed and my stuffies too. She brought a fresh glass of water. She set it down on my bedside table. She sat on the edge of my bed and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Claire." She said.

"Goodnight Miss Peregrine." I said. She walked to the door and closed my door behind her. I almost fell instantly asleep.

The end! I had so much fun writing this one. I hope you enjoyed it.(So sorry for the wait...)


	4. Chapter 4(A Unicorn and a Princess)

**Hello! So sorry that it's been so so long! I've been swarmed with school work and weekend activities. Now things are finally settling down for me :) I'm taking a request from** .16 **to do magical creatures. Well, let's give this a try!**

 **(Movieverse)**

 **Claire's POV**

I was playing hide and seek one day. I was walking down a path to go to a "usual" hiding spot for myself. I came upon my spot. I looked around, wondering why I hadn't before. There was a beautiful meadow beyond the trees! I walked over down a path, I wanted to go see all the flowers.

As I got closer to the middle of the meadow I spotted two rabbits playing. I smiled. I looked up at the meadow again. In the distance I saw a shimmering… horse? It had a point in its head. A unicorn! _It's a unicorn!_ I thought. I walked closer to it. "Hello mister, or miss, unicorn!" I said. The unicorn looked up from its grazing spot. I stood still. It walked closer. A noise startled it and it galloped off. The noise was someone calling me. I swung my head around.

I looked back at the trees. Millard was over there calling my name. I ran back, peeking behind me. The unicorn was gone. I went to Millard. "I found you!" Millard said. "Well, whatever! I saw a unicorn over there!" I said. Millard laughed. "What?!" I said. He shook his head. "Come on, let's go back and find the others." He said, taking my hand. I looked back at the meadow again. "I'll find that unicorn later!" I told myself, "I will."

. . .

We were eating dinner. Everyone was talking about their most exciting thing today. It was finally my turn. "I saw a unicorn in the meadow by the beach!" I said. Everyone paused, except Miss Peregrine. "That's great Claire! What did it look like?" Miss Peregrine said. I was wondering why they all were silent. "It was shiny, white, and it had a beard." I said. Emma gulped. "That's good." She managed to say. "Are you alright Emma?" Miss Peregrine asked. "Yes." Emma said.

It was silent after that.

. . .

I was in bed reading. Someone knocked on my door. "Come in!" I said. It was Bronwyn. She walked over to my bed. I put down my book. "What was the unicorn like?" She asked. I sat up a bit. "It was so pretty! It was all white, in the mane and tail it was shiny! It had a beard and a long horn." I described. "I think that's awesome!" Bronwyn said. All the sudden Mrs. Peregrine came in. "Now Bronwyn, bedtime." She said. Bronwyn got up and went to bed. Miss Peregrine came to me and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Claire." She said. Miss Peregrine left my room and closed the door. I put my book on my nightstand, grabbed Miss bear, and went to sleep.

I dreamt of the unicorn. I was in the meadow again. I walked over to it. I hopped on its back and it took me to a castle. There were griffin guards and gnome people. There were Phoenix messengers and pegasus pulling carriages. It was beautiful!

I was woken up by a sound. I moaned and opened my eyes. The light stung, but I blinked through it. The noise was my clock. It was 9:00, someone set my alarm? Or right… I did. I wanted to go out to find the unicorn. I had 30 minutes to get ready. Then breakfast, then I'd go. I got up and got dressed. I grabbed a little bag and packed it with little snacks, water, and miss bear. I walked down stairs and ate breakfast which was eggs and toast. I scarfed it all up. I needed to hurry if I was gonna find the unicorn! I quickly put my plate away and ran to the door, took a deep breath, and went outside.

 _To be continued…_

 **I will be making a second part to this over the weekend. I am so sorry I ended it here… I tried not to do a cliffhanger. I have a lot more for the story anyways. I will update over the weekend! Until then… have a good day!**


	5. Chapter 5(A Princess and a Unicorn 2)

**Hello everyone! I am back with part two of Claire's unicorn adventure. Let's step right into it!**

 **Claire's POV**

I found my way back to the meadow. I stepped into the flower filled field. I took a look around and spotted it. The unicorn was back! I slowly stepped towards it, trying not to spook it. Once I was about 6 feet away, the unicorn looked up at me. "Hello again" I said, "I'm sorry my brother Millard scared you last time. The unicorn whinnied, it was kind of like it was talking to me. I walked a little closer and held out a sugar cube in my hand. (Fiona said that horses like sugar cubes and unicorns are practically horses.) It came closer to me and looked at the sugar cube, then ate it. I reached up to pet it's nose, the unicorn lowered its head so I could reach. I stroked it's nose a couple times. The unicorn kneeled down and beckoned (with its head) and neighed. I hopped on its back and the unicorn got up.

I rode around on its back for awhile. It was so fun! The mane was so soft and the coat was smooth. We finally got back to the meadow around 2:30. I needed to get back to the house at 3:00 for tea with Bronwyn. I hopped off of the unicorns back. "Goodbye" I said. I turned around and heard a voice in my head say good bye. "Wait, that wasn't me." I said. I looked back at the unicorn. "Was that you?" I asked. The unicorn nodded. In my head it said "I'm a unicorn, I'm magical, of course I can talk to you." it said. "Oh cool!" I said, "What's your name? In case I come find you again?" The unicorn paused a moment, "I was never given a name, why don't you give me one." The unicorn said. "Well, my name is Claire so, why don't I name you Clara?" I said. "Sure!" She said. I smiled and skipped back to the house.

I walked in the door, I closed it behind me and yelled "I'm back Miss Peregrine!". Miss Peregrine walked out of the kitchen with our tea tray. "There you are! Bronwyn was looking for you. Where were you?" She asked. "I was out looking at the unicorn like I told you." I told her. "Oh, I thought you weren't gonna be gone that long, well, come now, Bronwyn's upstairs." She said. I followed Miss Peregrine up to my room. Bronwyn had set up our tea set on the table. "There you are Claire! I knew you wouldn't miss tea!" She said joyfully. Miss Peregrine set down the tray. "Have fun girls." She said as she left the room. Bronwyn poured our tea. "So, tell me everything about the unicorn!" She said.

I told Bronwyn everything about Clara. She said she wanted to meet her so I agree to take her to Clara tomorrow. We cleaned up our tea and we played with our stuffies until dinner.

The bell rang for dinner. Bronwyn and I went downstairs into the dining room. We sat down at our chairs and ate dinner. (Our usual turkey and potatoes and giant carrots) After dinner we all went to get pajamas on for movie time. I put down miss bear on my chair in the corner. I put on my pink night gown, bunny slippers, and grabbed miss bear on the way out.

We all met up in the movie time room. Horace projected all of his dreams. One of them was me walking up to Clara! After movie time we went to bed. Miss Peregrine walked me up to my room. She tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Claire" She said. Miss Peregrine left my room and I fell asleep.

My eyes opened. I got up right away and got dressed. I packed my bag again and went to Bronwyn's room. I knocked on her door. She opened her door. "Hey Claire, ready for the unicorn adventure?" Bronwyn asked. "You know I am!" I said. We went downstairs and ate breakfast which was pancakes. Right after breakfast Bronwyn and I wet outside.

I took Bronwyn to the meadow. We walked to the part of the meadow where I usually find Clara. "Clara?" I yelled. I heard a trotting sound. She talked to me telepathically "I'm here" Clara said. "Oh my bird that's cool!" Bronwyn said. "Yeah!" I said. Bronwyn and I spent the whole day with Clara. At dinner time we went home. We decided to go visit Clara ever day after that.

 **Thank you for reading! I have another chapter idea ready so expect another chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6(The Princesses Tea Party)

**Hey everyone, I am back with a chapter recommended by a guest about Enoch getting in trouble and being forced to have tea with Claire. I love that idea! Let's get to it.**

 **Movieverse**

 **Claire's POV**

"Enoch, your attitude has been out of hand lately!" I heard Miss Peregrine shout in the other room. "What are you gonna do, ground me for the rest of my life?" Enoch said back. "No, I will have to think of an appropriate punishment once it comes to me." Miss Peregrine said, "For now go do your chores."

 _What did he say this time?_ I thought. I walked upstairs to my room. I set Miss Bear down and sat on my bed. _What do I do now? Bronwyn is sick… Fiona is busy, so are the boys… I could ask Olive or Emma to spend time together._ I thought. That's it! I ran down the hall to Emma's room. I knocked on her door. A few seconds later she opened the door. "Hello Claire, is something wrong?" She asked. "Yes! I'm bored! Can we do something together?" I asked. "Sure, I'd love to. We can read more of that book." She offered. I nodded. I grabbed Emma's wrist and pulled her down the stairs, past mopy Enoch and Miss Peregrine bringing a tray up to Bronwyn. We walked into the parlor. I grabbed the book 'Cinderella'. The book Emma and I are reading. I handed her the book. We sat down on a couch next to each other.

After Emma read about three chapters, Miss Peregrine called her. Emma set down the book next to her. "I'd better go, we can continue the book later." Emma said with a smile. Emma left the room leaving me alone and bored once again. _What now?! Maybe a tea party? Well, Bronwyn isn't able to join me, who can come? Olive… maybe Enoch? Possibly Miss Peregrine?_

I ran down the hall to Bronwyn's room, the door was already open so I walked in. Miss Peregrine was feeding Bronwyn soup, like I thought she would be. "Miss Peregrine? Could you- would you like to attend my tea party?" I asked. "I would love to Claire, however I have a bundle of things to attend to. Maybe another day, when Bronwyn can too." She said. "Oh, okay…" I said looking down. I walked out the door, down the hall to Olive's room. I knocked on the door. No one answered. _She's probably outside reading_ I thought to myself. I went downstairs and outside to the pond, around the corner to find Olive sitting in a chair at the table by Fiona's garden. "Olive, would you like to attend my tea party? And maybe help me prepare?" I asked. Olive looked up from her book. "That would be very fun! I will help you in a moment." Olive said. She went inside to put her book away.

Next and last, I needed to ask Enoch. I already knew he would say no, but it was worth a shot. I walked into the kitchen where Olive was warming up some tea. I walked past her into the hallway. Enoch and Miss Peregrine were talking by the front door. I skipped over to them. "Hello Enoch, Miss Peregrine, so Enoch, would you like to attend my tea party?" I asked. "Umm, no." He said. Miss Peregrine looked at him sternly. "Pleeeaaassseee?" I begged. "No, I don't want to." Enoch said, "Besides, I have a ton of chores to do, right Miss Peregrine?" He asked Miss Peregrine. Miss Peregrine crossed her arms. "Actually Enoch, you'd better clear your schedule because you are attending Miss Claire Densmore's tea party." Miss Peregrine said. Miss Peregrine walked over to me. She kneeled down to my height. "You do whatever you want, even if it means put him in a tutu." She said with a wink. Enoch spoke up. "Why am I doing this?! I have chores to do… remember?" He whined. "Well, maybe if your attitude was better earlier, you wouldn't be attending the tea party. Go on now you two." Miss Peregrine said. I grabbed Enoch's hand and pulled him to the kitchen. Olive was putting cookies on the tea tray. "Enoch will be joining our tea party. I'll go grab your tiaras and boas! Oh yeah, and Enoch gets a tutu!" I said. I turned to go up the stairs. "Why doesn't Olive get a tutu?" Enoch asked. I paused and turned to him. "Because Olive already has a dress on." I said giggling and turned back.

I ran up to my room and ran over to my toy chest. I opened it up and grabbed three tiaras, three boas, and a big tutu for Enoch. I closed the chest and turned to my tea table. I put the clothing items on my bed. I went to my tea table and set up the tea cups and saucers. When I finished setting up, Enoch walked in. I gave him the items he needed to wear. Enoch put on his tiara, boa, and tutu while I put on my tiara and boa. Olive walked in with the tray. "I'm her- Oh my bird." She put a hand over her mouth looking at Enoch. Enoch's face turned pink. Olive put the tray on the table. I handed her the clothing items while I put the food on the table and the sugar cubes in the sugar cube cup. We all sat down at the table. I put Miss Bear on the empty chair. "Miss Elephanta, would you like some tea?" I asked in a fancy voice. "Yes please Miss Densmore, one lump, no cream." Olive said. I poured her some tea and put in a sugar cube. I turned to Enoch. "Mister O'Connor, would you like some tea?" I asked. "Yes please Miss Densmore, two sugar cubes and no sugar." He said rolling his eyes. I poured him his tea. We all sipped our tea. "Pinky finger up Mister O'Connor." I reminded Enoch. He grunted and stuck out his pinky finger. Olive laughed.

After the tea party, Enoch took all of the clothing items right off and left the room. Olive and I cleaned up together. We carried the dishes on the tray downstairs. Miss Peregrine walked into the kitchen while we were cleaning the dishes. "How was the tea party?" Miss Peregrine asked. "It was pretty good." Olive and I said. We looked at each other and smiled.

 **That's it! I loved writing this chapter! I hope you all liked it. See y'all later, till the next chapter, bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7(Claire's Birthday)

**Hello everyone! I am finally back with another chapter! I know it's been a long time since I've updated but I've finally found a weekend where I can sit down and write another chapter! Today I am using 5 different ideas people gave me. I am going to put them all in this chapter and I am ready! The ideas are from tiger(guest), Daniel(guest), and three recent (sort of) guests. Let's get to it!**

 **Claire's POV**

 _Where am I?!_ I thought while looking around. _Is this… the house? It looks so old. What happened?_ I walked into the house looking around. It was… broken. The house looked so different. I heard humming from the other room. I walked into the parlor to find an old women rocking in a rocking chair. "Miss Peregrine?" I said. The women opened up her eyes. "Was that Claire? I haven't seen the children in forever" she said. She looked around the room, clearly looking at me. "Nope, another hoax, I guess they really have passed away, like Jacob said." She whispered to herself with tears running down her pale cheeks. I ran over to her. "No miss Peregrine! I am here!" I said starting to cry myself. I reached for her shoulder but my hand simply went through it. _What! Is this… real?... or a dream?_ I tried to call out to her but I couldn't.

Then I woke up

I was panting and sweating as my eyes opened wide and I shot up. I looked around to find Miss Peregrine at the side of my bed. "Are you alright Claire? It sounded like you were having a nightmare" she said in her sweet voice. "Oh Miss Peregrine! It was terrible! You were old and I couldn't touch you and-" I broke out into sobs, "I'll never leave you like that!" I said, still sobbing. "Oh dear, it sounds like a Horace worthy nightmare! Come here, you're alright." Miss Peregrine said accepting me into her arms and rocking me back and forth. "Shhh… it's okay Claire, that won't happen, you're safe here." She whispered into my ear. She leaned back a little cupping my cheeks in her hands. "You're alright. I'm so sorry you had to start off your birthday like this!" Miss Peregrine said. _That's right it's my birthday!_ I thought. "What do you want to have for breakfast Claire?" Miss Peregrine asked. "Umm…. hmmmm…. uh… pancakes!" I said. Miss P nodded. She stood up and smiled as she extended her hand. I took it and we walked downstairs together.

I sat down in a chair in the corner of the kitchen. Watching miss P mixing all of the ingredients together and pouring the batter into the pan to make pancakes. She had to make a lot too. 2 or 3 pancakes per person times 13 including Miss P, that was a lot of math that I hadn't learned yet.

After a while the pancakes were done! Miss P put them out in the table and rang our meal bell. I sat down and heard a ton of feet hitting the floor boards. Everyone was coming downstairs. All of the others rushed in and sat down at the table. They all looked hungry, they must've smelt the pancakes from upstairs. "Good morning children, I've made pancakes for breakfast considering that it is Claire's birthday. Happy birthday Claire." She said with a warm smile. With that we all are our pancakes.

After our breakfast, Miss P asked me for a list of things I wanted to do today. "I want to try to help bake the cake if that's okay. And I want to show you all something this afternoon!" I said. "Is that all?" Miss P asked. I nodded. "Okay, let's bake the cake." She said. We walked into the kitchen. Miss Peregrine got all of the stuff out that we needed to make the cake. I placed Miss Bear on the counter. "Now Claire, I have this recipe to make cakes so we are going to follow it. You wanted chocolate, correct?" Miss P asked. I nodded. "With pink frosting and lots of sprinkles!" I said. Miss Peregrine laughed a little. "Okay, let's start." First Miss Peregrine would put the ingredient in the measuring cups and I would pour them into the bowl. After all of the sugar and flour and milk, all of that stuff was in, we mixed it. It was supposed to take awhile so we took turns mixing it. After it was completely mixed up, Miss P poured it into the cake mold. She put it in the oven and set a timer. "Alright, when the cake is done we can frost it." Miss P said. "Okay!" I said, "can I go read with Emma until the cake is done?" I asked. Miss P nodded. I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I went to Emma's room, she wasn't there. I went outside and checked the courtyard. Emma was reading under one of the trees. I ran over to her and she looked up from her book. She smiled and said "happy birthday Claire, did you need something!" I nodded. "I was wondering if we could read until the cake is done." I said. "Sure." Emma said sweetly. She got up and took my hand as we walked inside into the parlor. I sat down as Emma grabbed our book, Cinderella(throwback to the last chapter). We read four chapters. After a while Miss P walked in. "The cake is ready to frost Claire" she said with a smile. Emma closed the book and put it back. I went with Miss Peregrine to the kitchen. The big cake was sitting in the counter with a tub of pink frosting beside it. There were also lots of sprinkle cans next to it. We walked over to it. Miss P gave me a butter knife and she also took one. We dipped them into the frosting and pulled the out and spread them onto the cake.

Once we had covered the whole cake in frosting it was time for the sprinkles. "Which colors do you want Claire?" Miss Peregrine asked. My eyes widened "all of the colors!" I said. Miss P laughed as she grabbed some of the colors out. I grabbed the rest of them. We sprinkled all of the colors all over the cake. When we were done with the cake, it looked like a rainbow! Enoch walked into the kitchen. "Claire, I have a birthday present for you." Enoch said. I started walking over to him. "Hold on Claire" Miss Peregrine said. "You've got some frosting on your cheek." She wiped it off with a wet cloth. "Okay, now you can go." I nodded and grabbed Miss Bear from where I left her on the counter.

Enoch led me into his room. "Can I borrow your bear?" He asked. "Will you hurt her?" I asked. He shook his head to say no. I hesitated a little then gave Miss Bear to him. He took out a little heart and put it into Miss Bear. After a few seconds Miss Bear actually stood up, she did a little dance, then laid down again. I clapped and Enoch smiled a bit. "Enoch, I've been meaning to ask you, did you enjoy our tea party last week?" I asked. He laughed a little "It wasn't terrible." He said. I smiled and grabbed Miss Bear after Enoch took out the heart. What Enoch said about the party didn't sound like much but coming from Enoch, it meant a lot to me. I heard the meal bell ring for lunch while I was walking down the stairs. I went into the dining room and sat down. Everyone quickly joined in. After a little bit I spoke up "Is it okay if I take you all somewhere after lunch?" I asked. Everyone nodded and we all finished eating.

After lunch we all met at the front door. "Okay Claire, lead the way" Millard said. I started walking. We went down into the forest, down a path. We came across the meadow where (Make sure you read chapter 4) I found Clara, the unicorn. I wanted everyone to meet her. Clara told me it was okay. I looked around and spotted Clara eating some grass. I called her over. She trotted over to me. I looked at everyone else, everyone except Bronwyn(Who had already met her)was in a minor shock. "Everyone, this is Clara, Clara this is Hugh, Fiona, Millard, The Twins, Emma, Olive, Horace, Enoch, and Bronwyn who you already know. And that's Miss Peregrine." I said pointing to each as I said their names. "Hello everyone" Clara said using her telepathic communication.

After everyone met Clara we went back. Oh, and Clara wished me a happy birthday. We all played in the yard until dinner. Fiona, Bronwyn, and I had a tea party with our stuffies. I brought Miss Bear, Bronwyn brought Miss Rabbit, and Fiona brought her only stuffy, Mister Bunny.

When it was time for dinner, we had just finished cleaning up the tea party. We had our usual dinner and the cake. It was the best cake I had ever eaten. After dinner we went to get ready for movie time while Miss P answered the phone. We all came down the stairs in our pajamas and met in the room. Horace showed his dreams, which were me waking up from the nightmare and them meeting the unicorn. "Alright children, reset time." Miss Peregrine said. We all went outside for the reset. I held hands with Bronwyn and Horace while watching. I left Miss Bear inside so she wouldn't get wet. Then the reset started. The rain stopped, and everything rewound till early yesterday morning. Then we all went inside. Miss Peregrine tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead. "How was your birthday?" She asked smiling at me. I smiled back. "It was the best birthday ever."

 **Yay! Happy ending to this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time, goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 8(Claire's movie Perspective 1)

**Hello! I have decided to write another chapter this weekend because I have time! Thank you all for the sweet reviews! This chapter will be Claire's perspective of what's happening during the movie. Keep in mind this is just my take on it! I also do not own some of the lines because some of the lines are from the movie.**

 **Claire's POV**

I woke up from an interesting dream. It was me and Clara running through the forest. I guess it was because I was sad… When I visited Clara yesterday she told me it would be the last time we saw each other because she sensed that something bad was gonna happen. She also told me to be safe because a sweet girl like me didn't deserve to get hurt. Clara was a good friend, even though she is a unicorn. I got up and of course, grabbed Miss Bear. Then I put on my slippers and made my way downstairs to breakfast. I walked out of my door and saw Horace talking to Emma. "Emma, I really need to tell you all my dream from last night." He said. "Well, we will all be at breakfast." She said with a smile and a giggle. Emma turned her head and noticed me. "Good morning Claire." She said. "Good morning Emma!" I said back.

All three of us walked down to breakfast together. We entered the room and Miss Peregrine was setting out the food. It was strawberries, eggs, and toast. We sat down in our spots, the rest of the household joined in. We were all here, one big happy family of peculiars.

In the middle of eating Horace started telling us about his dream. "So last night I dreamt that a boy was wandering around the house outside of the loop. He looked like Abe." He said. Emma paused for a second and looked at Horace, about to say something, then didn't. "Well, then I'll need to send some of you to go find this boy." Miss Peregrine said. "Emma, Olive, The Twins, Millard, and Bronwyn. You should go find him, if you don't mind." Miss P said. They all nodded. "When?" Bronwyn asked. "I'd say, after breakfast." Miss P said. They all nodded again.

After breakfast we all helped clean up, then Emma and Olive took Millard, Bronwyn, and The Twins to the house outside the loop. This left Enoch, Horace, Fiona, Hugh, and I. Enoch went to his room, and Horace went to give Miss Peregrine piano lessons. Hugh and Fiona went outside so I followed them. "Is it okay if I play with you two until Bronwyn gets back?" I asked. "Sure" Fiona said. "That's fine with me." Hugh said.

We all sat down at the table by Fiona's garden. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Then I noticed something I never had before, and also said it out loud... "You know, you two would be a cute couple!" I said. They both looked up at me, then each other. They both blushed and looked back at me, I could tell they liked each other.(Sorry, OTP here XD) I smiled. "Well, let's do something!" I said. "Yeah, why don't we go over by the topiary." Hugh suggested, "There's more room over there. Then we can decide what to do." Fiona nodded. "Okay, let's go!" I said grabbing both of them by the hand and pulling them with me.

Once we got to the topiary it had been about twenty minutes since the others left. We stopped by the elephant topiary. "Do you two want to play tag?" Hugh asked. "Sure!" I said. Fiona agreed. "Okay… 1...2...3… nose goes!" I said. Hugh was it. Fiona and I started running in opposite directions, I ran towards Emma's tree, Fiona started running toward the house. I ducked behind the dragon topiary and looked back. Hugh was running towards me. I got up and tried to run past him, but he tagged me.

We play tag for 30 minutes. Then we went inside to get water. When we walked into the main hallway we saw Bronwyn and the twins at the door. Bronwyn was telling Miss Peregrine what happened. I walked over to them while Hugh and Fiona went to get water. "Hello Bronwyn!" Said giving her a hug. "Hi Claire, so you wanna go play outside while I tell you what happened?" Bronwyn asked. "Sure! The Twins can come too!" I said. We looked over at Miss Peregrine and the twins. She was giving them a teddy bear. "Don't lose this one okay?" Miss Peregrine said. The Twins nodded. We all went outside together and sat down by the apples. Bronwyn told me everything. She said the boy tried to run away but fell and blacked out. Then Bronwyn had to carry him to the loop entrance. When they came in the loop, he ran away again. "Then Emma told me to take the twins back." She said. "Oh. I wonder if he will come back." I said. "Yeah." She said with a sigh. "Oh! I have to go get Fiona's carrot. I'll be back!" She said. Bronwyn got up and went to the garden. The Twins and I talked, sort of, then the Twins started fighting over the teddy bear. Emma came by with her rope to go save the squirrel. "Emma! Can we read later?" I asked. "Maybe, I would love to but that boy came to the house so we might not be able to." She said with a sad expression. I nodded and ran past Millard and Hugh playing soccer. I looked at the Twins and Miss Peregrine was ripping the teddy bear in half for them. I saw that the boy was with them so I ran over to them. When I got there Miss Peregrine looked at me and smiled. "And this is Claire." She said. The boy waved at me a little. The Twins and I ran over to the teeter totter thingy. They got on each side and I stayed in the middle to make sure they we balanced.

After awhile we had all come inside because it was getting dark. Emma couldn't read with me so Fiona did. We read one chapter of Cinderella so we didn't get too far without Emma. After that it was supper time. We all sat down but Jacob and Emma weren't there yet. We all started talking to each other. "So how was your day Claire?" Miss Peregrine asked. "It was good, how was yours?" I asked. "Mine was good too, thank you for asking." She said with a smile. Then Emma and Jacob walked in and sat down. Except Jacob almost sat on Millard. "Millard! Go put some clothes on! Polite persons do not take the supper in the nude." Miss Peregrine said. We all started giggling.

Toward the end of dinner Enoch was meant to Emma and then Emma left the room. I felt bad for her. After she left the phone rang. "I think… you should all go get ready for movie time while I answer that." Miss Peregrine said. "But you always let us stay for it!" I protested. Miss Peregrine turned to me and gave me that look that says _listen to me_. I was quiet after that.

We all met in the movie time room for our hot cocoa. Horace sat down to project his dreams. He took out his little monocle thingy and put it over his eye as Miss P flipped the switch. First we saw Horace's clothes dream. Then we saw Jacob walking around with Miss Peregrine, then we saw Horace meeting him. Next we saw a ymbryne being being captured, which was scary. Lastly we saw Emma and Jacob about to kiss. That was the best one! This meant that they would fall in love! In the middle of it Miss P turned it off. "Awwww" we all said. "That's quite enough of that, thank you Horace." Miss Peregrine said. "I should probably get going" Jacob said. "You could stay the night if you wanted to, rather then walk home alone in the dark." Miss Peregrine said.

We convinced Jacob to stay for the reset. We went outside in the rain. We all took and gas mask and put it on. Miss Peregrine turned on _run rabbit run._ The plane came over the house and the bomb hatch opened. The bomb dropped and once it was about halfway Miss Peregrine stopped the time, and then it all rewound. It went backwards, birds coming and going, the squirrels going up the trees. Then we were back to the night before. We all went inside. Bronwyn and I walked up the stairs together. She stopped by my door and said good night. "Goodnight Bronwyn." I said. "Good night Claire." She said back. "Do you want Jacob to come back too? Because I do. It's fun having someone new." I said. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he reminds me a little of Victor." She said. We both had a little bit of silence for Victor. "Well, sweet dreams." Bronwyn said. "Yeah, you too." I said closing my door. I took Miss Bear over to my doll house to say goodnight to my dolls, then I climbed in bed and pulled the covers over myself.

 _Today was a good day_

I thought to myself before drifting off to sleep.

 **That's the end of this chapter! I'll put the other half of Claire's movie perspective in the next chapter. Until then, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9(Claire's Movie Perspective 2)

**Here is the other half of the movie perspective! It's gonna be a long one so… get ready! Thank you Tiger(guest) for reviewing it! I will make sure Claire brings Miss Bear with her. Enjoy!**

 **Movieverse**

 **Claire's POV**

I woke up that morning very happy. We met a new friend and yesterday was just a good day. I grabbed Miss Bear from a little bed Miss Peregrine made for me a long time ago. I had actually lost it, but finally found it last night! I took Miss Bear with me to my dresser. _I guess I'll just wear the same dress as I do every day!_ I thought. I had other dresses, but this one stood out the most to me. I changed into my dress before breakfast so I could play right after.

When I reached the dining room, everyone was talking about yesterday. Everyone seemed to be fond of Jacob, I thought he was okay. We are our breakfast like normal and then we all went outside to play. Bronwyn and I played with our dolls for a little bit. Her doll is Miss Ella and mine is Miss Lauren(cast references XD). After playing for awhile, we took the dolls inside and out they back in our doll houses.

After putting the dolls away, it was lunch time. We all had sandwiches. Mine was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich since I didn't like my sandwiches with meat and cheese. Miss Peregrine never let me have just cheese…

After lunch, Bronwyn and I had a tea party with our stuffies, like we do pretty much every day. At about 1:00, there was a knock at the door. Bronwyn went to get it. About 2 minutes later, she returned. "That was Jacob. He said he would play with us later!" She said. "Yay!" I said. We finished up our tea party and cleaned it up. Horace walked into the room. "Do you two wanna join Hugh, Millard, Fiona, and I? We are gonna play some board games." He said. "That sounds fun!" I said. I looked at Bronwyn and she nodded.

We ended up playing in Bronwyn's room. We played chess and separated in half since there are only two sides. It was Horace, Fiona, and Hugh on one team. Millard, Bronwyn, and I were on the other. In the middle of our game Enoch, Olive and Jacob passed by. They were going towards Victor's room. Fiona got up to go stop them. We all listened to what she was saying. This is what we heard: "Enoch! Leave Victor alone, it really upsets Bronwyn!" She said to Enoch. We couldn't quite hear Enoch's reply. Fiona said this next: "he's trying to frighten you away Jake, he was always jealous of Abe, and now he's jealous of you. Come and play with us instead." She said. A couple seconds later she came back. "What happened?" Millard asked. "They're going in to meet Victor. I tried to stop them!" She said looking at Bronwyn. Bronwyn was sad.

After that commotion we all went downstairs for our walk. I walked with Olive. Enoch and her were arguing but I tried not to listen. I plugged Miss bear's ears so she wouldn't hear this arguing. When we got back it was 3:00. Horace offered that we finish our chess game. We all agreed. Before I started walking upstairs Miss Peregrine pulled me over. "Claire, I'm sorry I gave you such a stern look last night." She said. "Don't worry about it, it's alright." I said with a smile. "Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded. "Alright, go have fun!" She said smiling.

After the chess game we all gathered into the conservatory because Miss avocet had waken up. Oh yeah, after Emma took Jake home last night, she came back with a bird and said it was a ymbryne. It was. She was telling us about what happened as Miss Peregrine and Jacob walked in.

(This next scene is completely from the only thing I'm adding in is some of Claire's thoughts) "Oh Miss Peregrine! They found my new loop. The children! There were so many hollows! I don't know how I escaped." Miss avocet said. Miss Peregrine hugged her. "You're safe now." She said. "None of us are safe. They set up a machine in my loop." Miss avocet said. "It's in the cellars of black pool tower tower, they're still there!" Olive said. "Machine?" Miss Peregrine asked. "The experiment, they intend to do it again." Miss avocet said. "This time he's using more ymbrynes. He still wants to be immortal." Enoch said. Miss Peregrine got up. "Do hollows only attack peculiars?" Jacob asked. "Of course not, they're monsters Jake, they will slaughter anything in their path." Miss Peregrine said. "Well some sheep on the island were killed, you don't think they're here already?" Jake said. "Have you seen anyone with white eyes?" Miss avocet asked. Jacob shook his head. "I'm sorry children, we can't remain here." Miss Peregrine said. "What?!"Enoch said. "We leave on the first ferry off the island tomorrow. Pack anything of importance. Then it's sandwiches and early to bed." Miss Peregrine said. "Are we leaving for good?" Hugh asked. "When are we coming back?" Fiona asked. "Never. If miss Peregrine isn't here to reset the loop tomorrow night, the house gets bombed." Enoch said. I couldn't believe this was happening. I love this house! "But, our house!" I said. I was about to start crying. "Don't cry! Miss Peregrine will find you another lovely house, somewhere else!" Miss avocet said.

We all were packing up everything that we loved the most. I put in my dolls, my studies, my pajamas, and the book Cinderella. Then I added my toothbrush and hair brush. I was already wearing the outfit I wear every day. I held Miss Bear in my hands. If anything happened where we left our luggage here, I still wanted to have Miss Bear. I brought my suitcase downstairs. I went back upstairs to grab Miss bear's bed. The doorbell rung. We all came down the stairs. There was a wight! He had a knife up to Jake's neck, but it was part of his arm. I was very nervous. (Another scene that completely belongs to the movie. Just adding in extra thoughts) "Miss Peregrine! What a pleasure to meet you at last! May we come in?" The wight said. Miss Peregrine let him step inside. This was scary, I hoped we would all be alright. "Children! Would you make your way down the stairs please?" He asked. We all took a step forward, then Olive stopped me. "I give the orders in this house Mr Barron."Miss Peregrine said. "Not today. You should know that Jake has served his purpose. If you value his life I suggest everyone does as they're told! Children-" Mr Barron said. "Shush! No one tells my children what to do!" Miss Peregrine said sternly. She turned towards us. "Children, come down here please." She said. We all walked down the stairs stopping at the bottom. My mind was going crazy. What if miss Peregrine was going to hurt someone right in front of us? What if someone hurt her? "Miss Peregrine-" Mr Barron started. "I thought I told you to be quiet!" Miss Peregrine said. "Children, for Jakes safety, we are going to do what Mr Barron asks. He wishes I take me with him to his rendezvous in black pool, for his protection, he would like me to assume bird form, preferably cages, and he would like you to make your way into a lockable room such as the parlor. As he won't release Jake because he fears an attack could be mounted upon him once he loses his leverage."she said turning to Mr Barron. "Correct Mr Barron?" Mr Barron was speechless. "You're sacrificing yourself, and all of us, for Jake?" Enoch asked. Miss Peregrine turned towards us again. "Me Barron travels with a hollow Enoch, once it arrives here, were all dead." Miss Peregrine said. I heard Horace whisper to Enoch "Enoch, only Jake can see them, she means he's our only hope." Miss Peregrine opened up the doors to the parlor. We all went in one by one. _So this is it? We just let miss Peregrine get taken by Mr Barron?! What if I never see her again? She is so wonderful, she's like the mother I never had…_ I said through my thoughts. I began to cry. Olive and I held hands standing to the side of a couch. This was terrible. "It's been my privilege to care for you all, goodbye my children." Miss Peregrine said while crying. _Goodbye_ I was never going to see her again. That made me cry even more.

Mr Barron had pushed Jake into the room. Right now we were all standing in the parlor with weapons(sort of) while Miss Avocet was telling us what to do. "Your primary job is to stay safe, leave the hollow to me. I don't want to see any heroics. Now those of you with garden tools, I must insist that you-" Miss avocet was pulled out of the window by a hollow, her eyes and life being taken away. We all backed up, some of us screaming. The hollow came in the room.(I think) Enoch went closer to the hole in the wall. The hollow grabbed him and swung him around. Jacob told us to start getting out. Bronwyn knocked down the doors and we all ran up to the attic. When we got up there, Enoch was safe. Jacob told Fiona to do something to a tree by the house so we could get out. She climbed out of the window and slid down. We all lined up to get out of the windows. Horace picked my up and passed me to Enoch who passed me to Jake. When the trees branch had extended out so we could walk on it, we did. We all walked across it. Next we jumped to the ground _wait, I have Miss Bear right_? I asked myself. I looked at my hands. I never put her down. I hugged Miss Bear close. We all got as far away as possible from the house.

We reached the beach, Emma and Jake were behind us. Fiona decided to speak up "I'm sorry Jake, what do we do now?" She asked. "Is there any sign of Barron and Miss Peregrine?" Jake asked. "Gone, Barron must've had a boat." Olive said. "We have to go after them. We know he's taking her to blackpool." Jake said. "But blackpool is miles away, the next ferry doesn't leave for hours, we wouldn't make it in time!" Millard said. "Now unless we go by boat too." Jake said. _Where would we get a boat?_ I thought to myself.

 **I ended the chapter here because it's getting really long! I promise I will do the rest the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed! I do not own the movies lines. Whenever I said that it was a big movie scene, it meant that the lines weren't mine, just Claire's thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10(Claire's Movie Perspective 3)

**I'm finally back with the last chapter of Claire's perspective during the movie! I do not own all of this(some are movie lines). I hope you enjoy!**

 **Movieverse**

 **Claire's POV**

Jacob and Emma took us down to the sunken ship. Emma bleed air bubbles up to each of us so we could breath. When we were all in the ship, Emma blew air in. Olive went and started the engines. We all went to the steering room. When the engines had started, we all fell to the back wall. We needed to start steering the ship and get out of the water. Jacob and Hugh were steering the ship. Fiona at the back wall. I was holding on the Jacob so if he lost his balance maybe I could keep him up. When we got out of the water and fell straight, we all tumbled forwards. Everyone else joined us in that room.

Olive gathered some fish that were in the ship, washed and cooked them. That was our dinner. Emma and Jake didn't eat, instead they were planning. After we finished eating, we went to the room they were planning in. Enoch burst open the doors. "So, have you found Miss avocets loop on the map yet?" He asked. Jacob walked forward holding the map. "It's here but it's new. They made it early this year, it's my year. If we don't get out before the loop closes we're stuck in January 2016." Jake said (sorry if these lines aren't perfect.. I don't remember them perfectly) "Great, so time catches up with all of us, we all die, except you. Plan?" Enoch said. "The loop closes at 4:30. That means we need to get in, get the ymbrynes, and then get out!" Jake said. "Yeah, if we're not already dead! Miss avocet said the machine was in the cellars of the blackpool tower. That means we'll be indoors, with hollows." Enoch objected.

We all came up with a plan. It took awhile, but we memorized it. In the end, we would have Miss Peregrine and be back in 1943. We all went to bed next. We found a big room where the crew must've slept. Olive dried up all the beds. We all picked one and went to sleep. Jake and Emma took turns steering while the other would sleep. In the morning, we had reached blackpool. Millard, Emma, and Jake went to start the plan. Fiona, Horace, Hugh, Fiona, the twins, and I all went in the loop shortly after. We collected candies and sticky things and filled up buckets with them. We climbed to the top of the loop entrance. Next we waited. When we saw Emma and Jake coming, we were ready. We saw the wights. Jake gave us the signal. We all started throwing snowballs at them until we had a good outline of the hollows. "Good, we can see them now." Fiona said. Hugh nodded and turned to the rest of us. "Phase two." He said. We all took the candies and sticky this and started throwing them at the hollows. The stuck to them giving us an even better outline. Next Emma blew cotton candy on them. We could see then really well now. Before we knew it, Enoch's skeletons came running out of the loop entrance. They started attacking the hollows. All of us on top of the loop entrance ducked down.

When the fighting was done, we all gathered. "It's time for step two." Jake said. "Save miss Peregrine!" Bronwyn said "That's sort of step three. First we get rid of Barron." Jacob said.

Now we all went into the auditorium. We snuck around. The Twins and I stayed at the top, in the balcony seating section. First Emma blew Mr. Barron against a target. Next Jake tried to shoot him with the crossbow. He missed. "Hugh do it now!" Jake said. Hugh stood up and opened his mouth. All of his bees flew out and stung the wights. "Don't just stand there! Get them!" Mr Barron yelled. The rat lady started throwing knifes at the others. I was so nervous I hoped they would be okay. I turned to the Twins and put a finger over my mouth to ensure they would be quiet. Mr. Barron was taunting Jake. Enoch swim at bat at him, but Mr. Barron hit Enoch. "I am a higher being! I hold a secret to eternal life!" Mr. Barron shouted. Olive came up behind him. "Sorry to interrupt" she said, placing her hand on his coat. It burst into flames. He took it off and swung it at her, making Olive fall backwards. I wanted to go down there and help but Jake told me not to. He didn't want me to get hurt. It was so painful to watch my family get hurt though. Jake tried to shoot Mr. Barron again, he missed… again. Bronwyn threw a chair at Mr. Barron's head. He fell over but simply got back up. He pushed Jake to the floor. "Don't let him get to the birds!" Jake called out. Horace stepped in front of Mr. Barron. He took out his monocle thing to shine a bright light. It didn't do anything. Mr. Barron was getting closer to Miss Peregrine. I felt bad for Horace. I wanted to give him a hug. Jake and Emma went after Mr. Barron. Bronwyn got picked up and out into the pool of water. She was getting frozen over! _No!_ I wanted to scream. _Not my best friend! Please!_ I wanted to say so badly. I didn't want my best friend to get frozen to death! The eight turned around. "Hey!" Fiona said. She threw some seeds at the wight. "That was your attempt to rescue your friend was it?" The wight asked. Suddenly, vines sprouted from the seeds. They wrapped around the wights body, tugging him towards the ground. He fell over. Olive got up. "Let's get you out." She said to Bronwyn, melting the ice. Suddenly, the wight that was in the vines got up and started freezing Olive! _What? Why her too? Why are they being so rude?_ I thought to myself. I saw Enoch waking up. He saw the Olive was being frozen. He quickly grabbed a heart and stuffed it into a mechanical elephant. Soon enough, the elephant got up and crushed the wight.

The twins celebrated by jumping up and down and taking in their own language. The rat lady noticed us. She jumped to the railing in front of us. The Twins and I jumped back. I turned around and bit her arm. The Twins lifted up their masks and turned her to stone. She fell to the ground,smashing into little pieces. Bronwyn broke out of the ice and gasped for breath. Enoch ran to Olive."Olive. Olive!"He said. His voice quieted down so I couldn't hear what he was saying from where I was. He leaned down and kissed her. _Aww! That's the cutest thing ever!_ I thought. Olives eyes fluttered open. "You never realized what?" She asked. They both smiled. The Twins and I went down the stairs to them. Enoch went to help Emma and Jake while we stayed here. I hugged Bronwyn. She was wet and cold, but I didn't care. The point was, she was safe. "Are you alright?" I asked Bronwyn and Olive. Olive nodded. "Yeah, cold though." Bronwyn said. Olive agreed. After a few moments, Jake, Enoch, and Emma returned. We all greeted them. "Where's miss Peregrine?" I asked. "She escaped, she will find us, don't worry." Emma said. We all went back to the loop entrance. Bronwyn and I put our arms around each other to keep each other warm. We all got in a line to say goodbye to Jacob. Bronwyn and I were first. We both didn't say anything, we just have him a look of 'please stay with us' and 'we will miss you'. We walked through the entrance and water for the others.

After we all said goodbye to Jake, we went on the boat, Emma stayed outside, looking at the view. We started the ship. We all didn't know what would happen next, except maybe Horace. But it wouldn't beat the adventures we had just completed.

 **That's the end of Claire's movie perspective! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next I'm thinking of a reunite with Miss Peregrine and Jake, then them finding a new loop! Until next time! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11(New House, New Loop)

**Here's another chapter! This will be continuing from where I left off last chapter.**

 **(Movieverse)**

 **Claire's POV**

It wasn't too long before Emma came back, with Jacob! We all (except Enoch) greeted him happily. A few moments after, Emma asked Bronwyn and I to go fetch something she left in the ship's old dining hall. Bronwyn and I happily skipped down to the dining hall. We grabbed the thing Emma wanted. About halfway back, where the ships doors were, I slipped on some water. "Be careful Claire" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head to see Miss Peregrine. I jumped right up and hugged her. She flinched a little and I pulled away. "Oh miss Peregrine, did I hurt you?" I asked. She smiled "no Claire, it's just my arm, I believe it's broken, I will just need to take care of it."she said. I nodded taking her not-hurt arms hand and took her to the steering room. She was then greeted by everyone else (even Enoch). "Well, seeing that everyone is alright, the next thing we need to focus on is finding a new place to live." Miss Peregrine said, wincing at her arm. "And finding a cure for your arm." Emma said. Miss Peregrine nodded. Emma ran to the other room to find something for Miss Ps arm. "Alright, Millard, do you have the map?" Miss Peregrine asked. "Yes, right here." He said handing it to her. "Alright, let's find a place for our new home." Miss p said.

~~Time Skip to about a week later~~

Alright, miss Peregrine found a perfect loop location. It is kind of near cairnhelm, it's a different island. We found a house on that island, it was pretty big, it had a lot of room inside and out. It was very pretty, it was a lot like our old house. It was made of bricks with vines and a conservatory. It was four stories tall, it also had a basement. The outside had a courtyard on one side, a little empty field the Fiona was going to use for a garden, a garden shed, and a big field, also empty. The house was surrounded by trees with a little path leading to the villages on the island. First we all chose rooms. We all chose rooms where or rooms would be if it were the old house, like how my room was next to Millard and Miss Peregrines rooms. After that Fiona grew plants and topiary to make it not so empty outside. Our new loop date September 11th,1943. I had asked Miss Peregrine why we needed another loop. She told me that without one we wouldn't be safe because there are still more hollows out there. She also said that if we were to grow older and leave we wouldn't be safe. Well she was lucky that I liked this house a lot. (I still missed the old one though)

The first couple days everyone was busy, no one wanted to play, except The Twins and I would play together. I missed Bronwyn playing with us, but miss Peregrine needs her to do all of the heavy lifting.

The third night I was getting ready for bed. I walked over to my bed and sat down, I looked over at Miss Bear. I was glad I brought her. She was the one thing that reminded me of home besides my friends. I grabbed Miss Bear and decided to go to Bronwyn. I went up to her room and knocked on the door. She opened it up. "Hello- oh hi Claire." She said excitedly. "Hi Bronwyn! I just came to talk to you since we haven't talked for three days..." I said. She nodded. "Miss Peregrine said she won't need me tomorrow so we can definitely play!" She said. "Yay!" I said hugging her. "Goodnight Bronwyn!" I said. "Goodnight Claire, I look forward to it!" She said. I happily skipped back to my room, I closed my door behind myself. I climbed into bed holding Miss Bear close. I whispered to Miss Bear. "Do you miss the home? I miss it too. I wish it weren't bombed. I miss my mum too, even though she sold me… I know she still loves me" I said looking at Miss Bear. "She didn't mean to sell me, you know? It was my dad… he was scared of me." I said. I started to cry a bit, hugging Miss Bear again. "At least I have Miss P and the others. T-they are my t-true family." I said, and soon enough, I fell asleep.

—

 _Claire…_

 _Claire…_

 _What?_

 _I opened my eyes._

 _Mum?_

 _Yes sweetheart._

 _Why did you leave me?_

 _You know I didn't mean to..._

 _I miss you mum_

 _I miss you too sweetheart._

 _My mum pulled me close._

 _I began to cry, she did too…_

—

I woke up from my dream. I was glad, it was a sad dream. I grabbed Miss Bear and walked downstairs to our new dining room. I went to where my seat would be. "Hold on Claire, I am going to give you children new seats." She said. I nodded. The rest of the kids came in. "Alright children, since this is a new house, I will give you kids new dining seats. On my left it will be Olive, Horace, Millard, Fiona, Hugh, Bronwyn at the head. On the right it will be Jacob, the Twins, Enoch, Emma, and Claire."Miss Peregrine said. We all sat down. I had a pretty good seat! I was between Emma and Bronwyn! I turned to Bronwyn and smiled. She smiled back.

~~after breakfast~~

After breakfast the older kids helped Miss P, the rest of us played outside. Bronwyn and I took our stuffies to find a new tea party spot. We found a perfect one in the courtyard. It was in the shade of a tree by some roses and peonies. Next we played dolls inside. (Miss Peregrine bought us some new ones) they were Miss Evelyn and Miss Charlotte. We played all the way until 3:00 (with lunch in between) we had two and a half hours until dinner. We decided to ask Fiona if she wanted to have a tea party. We went outside to her new garden, she was growing vegetables while Hugh was talking to her. We walked over to Fiona and Hugh. "Hi Fiona, hello Hugh! Would either of you like to have a tea party?" Bronwyn asked. "I'd love that! I just need to finish these veggies first." Fiona said. "I would love to go but I promised Millard I would play soccer… maybe another time?" Hugh said. Bronwyn and I nodded. We went inside and asked Miss Peregrine to make some tea. Next we grabbed some leftover scones that were served with lunch. We went to our tea spot and set up. Miss Peregrine came out with our tea a few moments later with Fiona following. "Here's the tea, Olive helped. And here is your other guest." Miss Peregrine said. Fiona, Bronwyn, and I sat down. This was our first tea party in this house.

~~after tea, before dinner~~

After we cleaned up the tea party, it was dinner time. We all went in the dining room and sat down. Miss Peregrine had set out our dinner. It was the same as back at the old house. It was the same amazing, tender, juicy goose we always had. And the potatoes! And the carrots! It was almost like we were back at that house…

After eating we went outside to reset the loop. It was raining, but there was no bombs.

After the reset we all went to bed. I curled up in my bed with Miss Bear.

 _I don't think this loop will be that bad after all._ I thought.

 **The end of this chapter! I hope it was good!**


	12. Chapter 12(A Memory)

**A/N**

 **Hello people! I am so sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long. Basically… School. I had no time for a while to sit down and come up with a chapter idea and write, or, type it out. The one day I was going to write a chapter was back in mid march and I ended up being busy. So again, I apologize for not updating for awhile, let's get on with this new chapter.**

 **Claire's POV**

We had been living in the new loop for a couple months now. It was not as boring as I thought it would be. I had a lot of fun there and played with Bronwyn every day… so basically it was normal. After awhile of playing Bronwyn had to do chores. I didn't do I just went to my room and sat down at my desk. I thought about things that had happened in my life. Like the day Miss Peregrine took me in.

 _~flashback~ (narrators POV)_

 _Alma Walked down the street of London. It was pouring rain and the streets were wet and slippery. Alma set off to buy some groceries for her 3 current wards. She walked into the store and grabbed what she needed. As she was walking out she saw a little girl out by the window. She walked out and saw that the girl had a tag on her saying "adopt". Alma was disappointed by this mistreatment of a child. She knelt down to the girls level and spoke to her. "Hello, I'm Alma Lefay Peregrine. I can see you were put out for adoption, might I ask why?"she asked the little girl. The girl was crying and spoke up. "My mum and da don't want me anymore. They said there's something wrong with me." She said. "Oh my. Why would they say that." Alma asked. The little girl turned around and lifted up her hair to reveal a mouth. Alma was amazed by it and decided she would take the girl. "Why don't you come live with me? There are other children like you with weird abilities. Some would even say… peculiar." Alma said. The girls face lit up. "Would you? That would be lovely."she said. "Alright then I'll take you with me… what's your name?" Alma asked. "Claire! Claire Densmore." Claire said._

 _~End of flashback~(Claire's POV)_

I smiled thinking about that. The day I got a mother that truely accepts me. All the sudden I heard a knock at the door. I opened it up and it was Bronwyn. "Hey Claire, I'm done. Wanna play?" She asked. I nodded and we walked outside together.

 **The End! Sorry it's a short one but I'm pretty busy today. Till next time :)**


End file.
